A Brother for a Brother
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE, Word: Passion/ate. For Sensue. Supernatural/Numb3rs crossover. The FBI has caught up with Dean again. But it's all part of Sam's plan.


_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, Eric Kripke, the CW, WB._

**A/N**: So, here is a Supernatural/Numb3rs crossover for **Sensue**, Happy Birthday. **_READ THIS! _**When I was writing it, I just couldn't get it to 100 words. So, I kept writing and writing and finally ended up with this. Then, I chose a point for cut out and that was the official drabble entry. So, the beginning is the drabble, exactly 200 words. I would love if you guys read and reviewed that part. The rest of it is optional. For those who want to keep reading, feel free and let me know.

Players: Check out Enkidu07's profile page.  
Challenge Word:_ Passion(ate)_

***SPOILERS***  
None

* * *

**A Brother for a Brother**

**Chapter 1 - Drabble**

"Look, you got a lot of charges here. Murder and Identity Theft among the worst. But it'd take too long to read them all." Don Eppes smirked down at Dean Winchester. The problem was, Dean was smirking right back. "Point is, you're never getting out of here. But we can make a deal." Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Give us your brother and we can probably get him out of the execution."

Dean had heard that spiel before. His grin only grew.

Don couldn't believe it. He'd been with the prisoner for 4 hours and hadn't gotten a word from him. But Don had a passion and a flare for what he did. This idiot wasn't going to break him.

Suddenly the building's alarms went off. Fire alarm? Don's gun came out.

"Damn it! What the hell's going on?" Looking out the door, Don saw no immediate danger on their level. People started to evacuate, as was procedure. But they couldn't just leave the prisoner. He'd have to stay. "Go, go. I'll be fine." And his team reluctantly left.

And minutes later, Don's phone rang. A number he didn't know. "Hullo?"

"You got my brother, now I got yours. Let's trade."

**Chapter 2 - Story**

"Who the hell is this?" In the interrogation mirror, Don could see Dean's eyebrows rise.

"Guess." The voice on the line sounded calm, like he wasn't doing anything illegal at all.

It really wasn't hard to guess who it was. Sam Winchester. Dean's faithful little brother. "What have you done with Charlie?" Don was furious.

"He's safe. Just do as I say, and everything will be fine."

"What do you want?"

Sam huffed slightly, then replied, "I want you to leave the area, and come down to the front doors."

Sam was at the building! He could catch them both... But he had Charlie! "Let me talk to my brother."

"Sorry, he's... not available right now."

"I swear, if you hurt him-"

Sam smirked on his end of the phone. It was kind of amazing how much this guy sounded like Dean. "He's fine, for now... I promise," he added. "Just leave the building."

"What about your brother?" Don couldn't help but wonder, what was the plan? His brother would still be stuck up here. Not enough time for Sam to come and retrieve him and Don couldn't take him down for the exchange.

Then, suddenly there was a whisper... right beside him. "Don't worry about me." Don froze momentarily, before quickly swinging his arm around, intending to surprise Dean. But the prisoner only ducked and came back up, like nothing had happened. Then Dean lifted his hand and wiggled the object in it. Dean had snatched Don's cellphone and had pinned Don's other hand against the wall, the one holding the gun.

"Hey Sam."

"Dude... Ugh, I'm not saying anything," Sam grunted. Dean smirked again.

Don watched him, slightly shifting his gait to relax. He wanted to attack. Dean's brother had his own brother, Charlie. But this maniac had his hand over his own and was holding his gun slightly pointed at Don's leg with one finger over Don's on the trigger.

"So, what's the plan, geekboy?"

Geekboy. To Don, it sounded like Dean was talking to Charlie. Geekboy indeed.

"Don't worry, got it covered."

Dean's hand squeezed slightly over the trigger and he threw his free elbow up into the air. "It was that line that got me in this mess."

"Hey, all part of the plan."

"Huh," Dean huffed.

Don could only hear half the conversation, but neither of them seemed very nervous about what was going on. It was like they'd done this before. _Which they probably have_, Don thought bitterly.

Dean then closed the phone. He still had no worry on his face. He was still wearing that same smirk.

"What's he done with my brother?" Don grunted out. At some point, Dean's fingers had tightened around his hand and it felt like it was starting to bruise.

"Didn't know you had one actually."

Don looked from side to side a little. "Your brother hit the alarm."

"Probably. Things like that seem to happen when I'm in this situation." Another smirk.

"He won't be able to get in here. It'll be security locked and soon the fire department will be moving about. You aren't getting away with this."

"Well, apparently, for your brother's sake, I better make it out."

Don's face blanched. He was threatening him and Charlie. Don whipped his free hand out, hoping to grab hold of Dean and startle him enough to gain control of the gun. But Dean seemed to anticipate this. With cellphone still in hand, Dean latched onto Don's flailing arm and pulled it up, slamming it against the wall. He then stomped his foot down on one of Don's, effectively holding both of his legs against the wall as well, as if he could read Don's mind about his plan, that he was next going to come up and attempt to knee the prisoner. But now Don was completely immobilized with a gun still pointed at his thigh.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you." Then under his breath Dean muttered, "Though always mistaking me as the bad guy, it might be nice," before turning his attention back to Don. "I know my brother wants me back and you want yours back. Let's just get along until then, m'kay?"

Don flinched his body against the restraints but didn't get far at all when the gun point was jabbed into his leg, reiterating the point that he was _not_ in control.

The phone began to ring against Don's wrist. "Now, I'm going to let go of your arm. You won't move, right?"

Don glared. He said nothing. He had nothing to say to the man who was threatening his brother.

But still, when Dean let go, Don didn't move. And Dean answered the phone just as Don had earlier. "Hullo?"

"Hey Don." Whoever this voice was, it was most definitely not Sam. "It's David. You all right up there?"

To Don's surprise, Dean actually frowned slightly, for the first time that night.

"Yea," Dean replied simply, raising his voice to match what he thought Don's sounded like.

"You sure?"

"Yea, we're good," Dean said more confidently. "Prisoner's secure."

It was one of Don's team!

The voice on the other end paused momentarily, as if considering the words he was hearing before grunting and saying, "Good. Fire department's coming up for you. As soon as the building's secure, we'll come back up."

"Good good," and Dean's grinned returned to his face. "Send 'em up." He shut the phone.

"You guys are gullible. Apparently, they don't even know your voice." Though Don's thoughts were more along the lines of, _this guy actually does sound like me. Damn it!_

Then, Dean slipped Don's cellphone back into Don's pocket and said, "All righty, looks like we're ready to go."

"What are you going to do?" Don asked, as the pressure from his legs was removed and they began to walk.

"If I know my brother..." But Dean stopped his sentence there. To Don, that sentence said, 'I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm trusting my brother.'

They left the interrogation room, looking as if they were walking hand in hand... but not.

"My brother better be all right. 'Cause, I swear to God, if he's harmed even a little-"

"Believe me, I know your feelings there. How do you think I was feeling when you're telling me to turn my brother in, telling me he'll spend forever in prison?" Dean paused. Something was obviously painful.

Don was only a little sympathetic. "But you guys are criminals. My brother and I haven't done anything wrong."

"Except locking up the good guys," Dean scoffed.

"You guys aren't good guys." Don hiccuped slightly when the grip still on his hand with the gun tightened.

"I wish I could make you understand. I just want to be with my brother." Dean's voice was thick. Not at all like the cocky bastard he'd been talking to earlier. "We... just want to be left alone." Don's sympathy rose. "I-" he started before he was cut off.

"Hey!"

Don looked up. Dean had stopped suddenly between two cubicles when he heard the voice. There, at the end of the room, was a firefighter.

Looking to his left, Don saw Dean smirking again, the sensitive moment was gone. But why was he smirking?

"Apparently, I know my brother as well as I thought I did," and Dean grinned harder. When Don looked back up, the firefighter had taken his hood off and staring at him was the face of Sam Winchester.

"Interesting how easily I got into the building. They're all so trusting here," Sam said, matching Dean's smirk. It almost reminded Don of his own brother.

Charlie! "Where's my brother?"

"Oh right," Sam gasped, as if he'd forgotten his entire ploy. "Charlie, you can come out now. It's safe."

"You sure?" A voice whimpered behind Sam. It sounded so much like a young Sam to Dean's ears.

"Yup. I found your brother for you."

Then, a young man, only 30 or so, stepped out from behind Sam's large suited body. His curly hair flopped in front of his eyes... so like Sam's. He was holding a notebook to his chest. So Sam.

"Don!"

"Charlie!" Don tried to move forward, toward his brother, fully intending on bringing his gun with him, but Dean held fast to it.

"Uh uh," Dean whispered.

Charlie approached. "Charlie, stay back," Don barked as softly as I could. Charlie halted immediately, but was clearly confused.

Sam then moved forward, lightly placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder and Don flinched. "Don't worry. I actually didn't have your brother at all when I called earlier; never actually intended on bringing him up. I wouldn't hurt him. But he was at the front, worrying about you. Just as I was for my brother. So, I told him I could take him to you."

"Don, what's going on?" Charlie whimpered, starting to worry. He could now see a gun being held between his brother and a man he didn't know. And the man who brought him up and whom he trusted was talking as if he had intended to kidnap him.

"You can go, just leave the gun," Dean whispered to Don by his side.

And suddenly, Dean's voice sounded like the most trustworthy thing in the world, like a spell came over Don. He could almost relate to these two, just wanting to make sure their brother was safe. All Don wanted to do was to hold onto Charlie, make sure he was safe. With a look at Dean, Don saw something he hadn't seen yet. A brother... just like him. And, against his training, he let go of the gun. As did Dean, and the gun clattered to the floor.

Charlie came forward to Don and Don grabbed Charlie, finally feeling his brother and knowing he was safe. Dean walked by both of them, reaching his own brother. Turning around and seeing Don and Charlie together, Dean leaned slightly over and whispered, "Dude, how much does that Charlie kid remind you of you?"

"Heh," Sam laughed. "I was going to say the same thing about you and the Don guy."

"What? No. Seriously?" Dean gasped. Sam smirked. "Yea, whatever," Dean said while thinking, _I wouldn't be locking up the good guys_. "We going?"

"Yup," Sam replied, pulling out an extra firefighter suit for Dean.

Don kept glancing over at Sam and Dean together. Those two had devised all of this just to get to each other. And Don could relate, because he'd gone along with it just to get to Charlie. And, as they were leaving, he couldn't help himself. "Guys!" The other brothers turned back. He wasn't good with sentimental speeches so he said, "You better watch your backs. They'll still be looking for you."

Dean noted the 'they' and not 'I' in his sentence and nodded, smiling. And they turned back to leave once more. Then, Dean had a thought.

"Hey Don, how're you going to cover this?"

"Hmmm," Don thought, before replying, "I could just say my prisoner tried to kidnap me and my brother."

Dean gave a sarcastic huff and grin. "Gee, thanks. Something else to add to my list that was too long to read."

Though, Sam beside him added, "That may be the only true one on there."

Dean laughed. And with that, Sam and Dean left, leaving Don and Charlie behind in an evacuated building.

But something felt all right about this to Don. For some reason, he felt the world was safer with those two loose. _He must have hit me over the head at some point_, he thought disbelievingly to himself.

Then, from his arms, Charlie said, "Don, what just happened?"

"Later, kiddo." _And maybe never,_ he thought. _Gotta protect my brother. And he might just die if I tell him what happened._

-----

When the real firefighters finally arrived and people began to realize that the prisoner was gone, Don gave his story, leaving out the handholding and even Sam's involvement, simply saying the prisoner had grabbed his gun, pointed it at Don before dropping it and running. People were confused as to how he could have gotten past all the security. But Don gave no explanation. With looks from Don, Charlie also kept his mouth shut about knowing anything, and saying that he had managed to get in and found his way up. The prisoner was already gone at that point, of course.

And indeed, kidnapping and armed assault were added to the rap sheet.

Dean and Sam, back at the motel, couldn't believe their luck. Dean, of course, yelled at Sam this time for the stupid plan and that next time they'd go with his plan to get into the police building and steal an item. But he was happy they'd gotten their quarry; it was burnt, the hunt was over, and they were free... this time.

When Don's team decided to redouble their efforts to find the brothers, Don took a step back. He spent many days at the house with Charlie and his father, just wanting to be with family. He wouldn't be the one to break up the dynamic duo on the run. Not after discovering they had so much in common.

_Great. He really must have hit me over the head at some point. What the hell am I thinking!_

**End**

* * *

**A/N**: So, this is my first crossover, and I've been wanting to do one for a while. Thank-you challenge! This story came out of the fact that _Don with Charlie_ and _Dean with Sam_have so much in common. Hair styles, to nerdiness, to personality. Beside career choices and heights, they are so much alike. So, how was it? The drabble or all of it...


End file.
